


First Base

by AxolotlQueen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Families of Choice, Fluff, Kid Chuck Hansen, Kid Mako Mori, Little League AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlQueen/pseuds/AxolotlQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann isn't quite Chuck's big brother, but near enough. So he wants to know why Hermann is acting weird whenever he brings Chuck to Little League practice or games. He's got some theories...</p><p>Inspired by one of those list of AU posts on tumblr, can be found <a href="http://andyflynns.tumblr.com/post/93416948697/the-new-handymans-hot-so-im-gonna-keep-breaking">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Base

**Author's Note:**

> Kid Chuck is such a brat.  
> I love him. 
> 
> I know very little about baseball other than that what I learned from softball when I was like six, which is mostly that if you try to slide to home like they do on TV without pants on you will scrape yourself so badly. So. I kept it simple in this fic, but I apologize for any mistakes :)
> 
> Edit: The amazingly unbelievably talented geniusbee drew an ADORABLE fanart for this, which you can all see [here](http://tsunderescientists.tumblr.com/post/106276683791/merry-merry-christmas-you-are-such-a-sweetheart)!

There are a couple of reasons why Hermann is one of Chuck’s favorite people in the world. He cooks really good macaroni and cheese, for one thing. It’s the only thing he can cook, but that’s still better than Chuck’s dad, he can’t cook anything well. And Hermann knows everything there is to know about Mecha - like Gundam and stuff - and lets Chuck watch all of his anime except for Evangelion, and even that he has promised Chuck can watch when he’s a little older, and he always listens when Chuck talks about Mecha. Actually listens, not just nodding and saying uh-huh even though he doesn’t really care, like most adults do. And Hermann helps him with his homework and makes it interesting, Chuck used to think math was really boring but now it’s one of his favorite subjects. The problem is that the stuff they do at school is way too easy, but Hermann has taught him some more complicated stuff, and it made him get this really happy and proud look on his face and he said, “You’re very good at this!” and Hermann doesn’t say compliments a lot but when he does they mean something. 

Chuck wishes Hermann was actually related to him. Sometimes people assume that Hermann is his big brother or uncle or something, even though they don’t look at all alike and Hermann has a British accent instead of an Australian one. There was this one time when that happened, they were at an ice cream place and someone said something about Chuck being Hermann’s little brother, and Hermann didn’t correct them at all - and Hermann is almost always a stickler for facts - he just nodded and smiled. Chuck got this weird warm feeling in his chest for days. It would be nice if Hermann was actually his brother or cousin or _something_ , instead of just his next door neighbor. And babysitter and tutor and “family friend” (that’s what Herc calls him) and all the other stuff Hermann is. Hermann has lived next door to them for a while, in the old house that his grandparents left for him, and he doesn’t really have any family (or, he _does_ , but he doesn’t ever talk to them, and Chuck doesn’t know why), so somehow or other, babysitting Chuck a few times a week when Chuck was only about seven and needed to be babysat (obviously, now that he is _ten_ , he doesn’t need it) turned into being a weird part of the small Hansen family. Hermann is over all the time, or Chuck is at his house, one of the two, partially because Dad works so much that he’s hardly ever home. 

Hermann even does stuff like bring Chuck to his baseball games and practices, which Dad doesn’t make it to very often. Which is another reason why Hermann is the best. He comes, and he actually pays attention, especially during the games, he shouts advice (often kind of weird advice, because Hermann is apparently incapable of talking like a normal person) and gets mad at the referee if he’s unfair. Dad has gone to one game this season. Hermann has come to all of them. 

He didn’t even use to like baseball, but after Chuck joined and Hermann started bringing him to games, Hermann started doing “research” like it was one of the weird science things Hermann likes. Now he has this crazy ability to list all of a famous player’s statistics (his memory for numbers is almost scary) and gives Chuck advice about playing that he usually doesn’t even understand. Lots of references to “fulcrums” and “momentum” and “velocity” that Chuck doesn’t really get. But when he does understand it, it’s actually helpful. Another way in which Hermann is the coolest. 

Even if he is also the biggest dork ever. 

Like right now, before they set off for practice, he is once again asking Chuck if he has everything he needs, like he hasn’t already asked, like Chuck would forget something like a water bottle. “You worry too much,” Chuck complains. 

“Better to worry now than to regret later,” Hermann responds in that superior tone of his, as he always does. He’s wearing a long sleeved shirt, even though it’s summer. At least he isn’t wearing a sweater. 

Chuck sighs and rolls his eyes, as _he_ always does. 

Hermann can’t drive, even though he’s twenty four now and Uncle Scott says that everyone over the age of eighteen should be able to drive. (Hermann and Uncle Scott don’t get along. But it’s weird, because normally Hermann just doesn’t even bother with people he doesn’t like and stays away from them, but on the rare occasions Uncle Scott visits, Hermann usually comes over _more_ , to the extent that Chuck hardly ever gets to spend time with only Uncle Scott.) It’s not that far of a walk, but long enough that Hermann would get that pinched, grim face that means his bad leg hurts, even though he’d insist he’s fine. So they take the bus. 

The bus is kinda empty today. Chuck sits next to a window and Hermann sits next to him, more relaxed than he is on days when the bus is crowded. (Chuck suspects Hermann does not actually like the bus. He doesn’t understand why Hermann doesn’t just learn to drive.) “Excited for practice?” Hermann asks brightly. 

That’s sorta weird. Hermann is not a “bright” person. He mostly hates everyone, it’s another thing Chuck likes about him. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Chuck says with a shrug.

“Oh, c’mon, seems like a nice day for it, should be fun!” Hermann says, and Chuck narrows his eyes. 

“You’re being weird,” he says accusingly.

“What? No, I’m not,” Hermann protests, sitting up a little straighter. There’s definitely something weird about him. Not just his behavior, the way he looks. Like…

“Where are your glasses?” Chuck demands. Normally Hermann has glasses. These round ones, hanging from a chain around his neck, like old people usually have. He wears them to read and stuff. He’s farsighted, apparently, which means he can see far away stuff easily but close up stuff is blurry. But Chuck’s not sure why that means he needs old person glasses. 

Hermann sort of “hmph”s and looks out of the window. “I’m wearing contacts,” he says sniffily. Chuck didn’t even know he had contacts. 

“Your hair is weird too,” Chuck says, looking him over again. Normally Hermann’s hair sticks up in the back and is messy in the front, but today all the parts that aren’t buzzed short are sitting down neatly. 

“I brushed it, there’s nothing wrong with that-”

“And your shirt is new!” Chuck says. “The tag is still sticking out!” There, on the sleeve. It’s one of those button ups with a tight collar that Hermann likes, but maybe not as ugly as usual. 

“What!” Hermann says with a start, looking down. “Oh!” He goes a little pink when he sees the tag, and he hastily rips it off and shoves it in his pocket. “Th-there’s nothing wrong with wearing a new shirt!” he insists, but he’s still pink. 

“You’re being weird,” Chuck says again, folding his arms. It’s not just now, either. This is the first time he’s dressed different, but Chuck has noticed him being weird at past games and practices, talking and smiling more than he usually would and so on.

“Am not,” Hermann retorts. As if he were the kid. If he pushes Hermann enough, he can usually get him to act like that. 

“I know what all this means, you know,” Chuck says. He’s not an idiot. He knows what it means when someone starts dressing nicer and acting strange.

“Oh, really?” Hermann says with arched eyebrows. “And what exactly is that, Chuck?”

“You _like_ someone.”

Hermann turns even redder, jerks back, and says, “Wha- N-no- Of course not-”

Chuck rolls his eyes. Everyone assumes he’s stupid just because he’s a kid. But he’d have to be blind not to notice. “It’s Coach Pentecost, isn’t it.”

He sort of wants to see how red he can make Hermann go, but to his surprise, Hermann blinks in surprise and returns to his normal pale skin tone. “Pentecost? No, don’t be silly, why on earth would you think that?”

“B-because-” Chuck stammers, surprised by Hermann’s reaction, “You’re acting all weird at practice and games and- I’ve seen you talking to him- I don’t know- You don’t?”

“No,” Hermann says again, with a puzzled smile. “I mean- He’s a very nice man, I admire him a good deal, but he’s, he’s five years older than me, he has a child- It’s not like that at all, Chuck, I assure you.” 

“Oh…” Chuck says, frowning. He’d been so sure. He’d been suspecting for a while now, and then when Hermann was all weird looking today...But he was wrong. 

On the other hand, that means- 

“I’m glad,” Chuck announces. 

Hermann lifts his eyebrows again. “You are? Might I ask why?”

“Coach Pentecost is a good coach, but if he became your boyfriend, I’d probably have to see him and Mako all the time,” Chuck explains. “And I hate her.” 

Plus, if Hermann started dating Pentecost, then Hermann probably wouldn’t be around as much, right? Chuck doesn’t really want to share Hermann.

“Chuck!” Hermann says scoldingly. “That is not very nice! Mako Mori is a very nice girl, and it isn’t good to hate people anyway!” 

“ _You_ hate lots of people!” Chuck protests loudly. 

“Yes, and I’m a horrible person, and you mustn’t grow up to be awful like me,” Hermann says severely. 

Chuck scowls and glares out the window. “I don’t think you’re a horrible person,” he mutters. 

Hermann sighs. A hand ruffles through his hair. He hates when Hermann does that. “And that’s very nice of you, but it still isn’t nice to hate people. You could at least _try_ to get along with Mako.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Chuck…”

“She’s annoying and everyone thinks she’s perfect but she’s just _annoying_.”

“ _Chuck_.”

“Ugh, fiiiine, whatever,” Chuck groans. He knows without looking that that response earned him a disapproving head shake. Hermann is really good at being disapproving. Chuck hunches his shoulders more and frowns out at people on the street. They’ve almost made it to the park where practice is being held. 

“Chuck,” Hermann says when they get off the bus, in that soft but very firm voice he gets when he’s not mad but also not taking any funny business from Chuck. “Do have fun at practice, yes?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chuck says. 

“And I’m onto that whole thing where you throw balls really hard at Mako,” he says, stern, but now with a playful smile crinkling around his eyes. 

“I don’t do that,” Chuck protests innocently. (He totally does.)

Hermann smiles and ruffles his hair again, and that means they’ve made up, so Chuck rolls his eyes and turns toward the field. They’re a little early, of course. Both of them like being early. So the only people here are Coach Pentecost and Mako Mori, setting up the field. But as they walk up, Chuck hears the sound of feet pounding on the grass of the park, and, a moment after, someone draws near to them. 

“Chuck! Hermann! Hi! You guys are always so early, I’m embarrassed you beat me!” the person says breathlessly. It’s a pretty unique voice, Chuck knows who it is without looking. 

“Hi, Coach Geiszler,” he says, and Hermann says “Hello,” too in a neutral voice. 

“It’s Newt, I’ve told you that!” Newt protests, as he does each and every time someone calls him Coach Geiszler. 

Newt is the assistant coach for the team and is the same age as Hermann, which is hard to believe sometimes. Hermann usually seems adult to Chuck, and Newt seems like a kid. Sometimes he seems even more immature than the fifth graders on the team. Perfect Mako Mori is definitely more grown up than Newt. She’s always polite and well-behaved and nice. Newt yells a lot with his squeaky and annoying voice, he bickers with Coach Pentecost, he bickers with the kids on the teams, and he and Hermann bicker a _lot_. Whenever they talk. Sometimes about baseball rules and strategies and that sort of stuff, but usually about science stuff. Apparently he works and is a student at the same university that Hermann is getting his PhD from, but even though they are both studying science and they both like nerd stuff, they aren’t studying the _same_ kind of science, and if you leave them alone for more than five seconds, they start fighting about it.

Like, after their last game, they won, so they all ended up going to a pizza place for dinner, and Hermann and Newt sat next to each other. Which is weird, that they would sit together at all, when they obviously don’t get along. Chuck made sure to sit as far from Mako as he could. And Hermann and Newt started talking and argued for the entire meal. Newt kept gesturing with his pizza and Hermann hates when people are messy. At one point, Chuck distinctly heard Hermann call Newt an idiot, and Newt called Hermann a nerd a couple of times.

It’s really unfair of Hermann to tell Chuck that he can’t hate people like Mako when Hermann definitely hates Newt. But Chuck can’t really blame Hermann for that; he dislikes Newt too. Not as much as he hates Mako, but still. Newt is so loud and annoying and he’s not nice to Hermann. All the other kids on the team like him, but it’s just because Newt has cool tattoos and says weird stuff. He’s not a good coach. He’s terrible at baseball. He runs slowly and has bad aim and can’t hit the ball with a bat and his advice is always useless stuff like “ _Run_!” No duh you are supposed to run. The only reason he’s assistant coach is that he seems to know Mako and Coach Pentecost somehow. Chuck isn’t really sure of the relation, but it seems like it might be a little like the way that Hermann is not actually but still totally related to Chuck. But that doesn’t make it worth it, there’s no way such a useless person should be coach, even assistant coach. How are they supposed to win with someone like that coaching them?

As they near the sideline of the field and the small row of bleachers that Hermann usually sits on during practice, Newt suddenly says, “Did you get a haircut, Hermann?”

Which totally proves that Hermann does look weird, Chuck thinks smugly, looking up at Hermann. 

Hermann lifts one hand to his hair. He has a funny sort of look on his face. “Oh, no, I didn’t,” he says, a little too fast. “Same as ever.”

“Oh,” Newt says. He’s staring at Hermann. “My bad. B-but, uh, it looks nice today.” 

Hermann goes the same pink as he did on the bus. He must be self-conscious of how he looks today. “Thank you,” he mumbles, ducking his head. 

“You’re welcome-” Newt starts to say, still with his eyes fixed on Hermann. He’s smiling.

“You guys are weird,” Chuck interrupts. 

Hermann’s head snaps up. “Don’t be rude, Chuck,” he says sharply. 

“I’m not being rude, I’m just telling the truth,” Chuck insists. “It’s a fact.”

Hermann sighs. Newt laughs awkwardly. And the conversation pretty much ends there, because other people on the team have started arriving, so Chuck has to go warm up and Newt has to help set up, and Hermann goes to sit on the sidelines and read his complicated science stuff that he usually reads during practices. (He doesn’t even have to stay during practice, but with the bus schedule and stuff, it’s easier. Or so he says. Chuck suspects he’s just overprotective.)

Practice goes okay. Chuck resists the urge to hurl balls as fast and hard at Mako as he can during drills, even when she does that annoying thing she does where literally her every action is perfect. Fastest in running, best aim, best batting, best teamwork. Ugh. He hates her. He pushes himself harder than ever just so he can beat her for once. 

About halfway through, they split into small teams so they can scrimmage. Chuck and Mako are on the same team, and although he’s annoyed that that means he can’t face off against her, it also means their team will probably win. They always win when the two of them are together, even when all three of the Wei triplets are on the other team, like they are today. Chuck likes to win, so he’s pretty excited. Mako’s got this bright little gleam in her eyes that makes him suspect she feels the same. He can’t resist saying to her, “Don’t mess this up, Mako.”

“Same to you, Chuck,” she says under her breath while Pentecost is lecturing someone else. 

They glare at each other. Chuck just _knows_ she isn’t as sweet as everyone thinks. 

And then he stops glaring at her, because over her shoulder he can see something weird. The game is properly going now (Mako and Chuck are on the bench waiting to bat), so Pentecost is standing on the side watching and Newt is being allowed to take a break. Which he is doing. On the sidelines. Sitting right next to Hermann. And it doesn’t look like they are arguing like normal. Newt is laughing and Hermann has this pleased smile, and he _never_ smiles. 

That’s...weird, Chuck thinks, but then it’s his turn to bat, so he has to stop staring at them and put all his attention into the game. He really wants to hit a home run, that’d show Mako, and as he stares at the ball, he’s got this bone deep feeling like he can really do it this time, and everything seems like it’s slowing down as the pitcher winds up and throws the ball at him, and he draws back and hits the ball at the exact right second and…

It’s not a home run. Damn it. (Chuck’s not supposed to swear, but if he does it in his head, who’s gonna know?) But it’s a really good hit, and he makes it all the way to second base. He can hear Hermann cheer for him, and frowns when he snatches a glance over at him and sees that Newt is still sitting next to him. Right next to him, so Hermann is definitely going to get annoyed with Newt, he hates when people get in his space. 

Then Mako is up to bat so Chuck focuses on her. Is it bad of him to hope she doesn’t get a home run? It would be good for his team, help them win, but it would make him _so_ mad. He glares at her with narrowed eyes as the pitcher throws and Mako swings. 

Not a home run. But a good hit. Chuck makes it to home, and Mako makes it all the way to third. She always has to beat him, doesn’t she. And he would swear to god she is smirking smugly. 

Hermann is still smiling even though Newt has inched slightly closer.

The rest of the game goes on like this, Chuck striving to be better than Mako and glancing up at Newt and Hermann in between plays. He does better than Mako a few times, and is immensely pleased with that, but overall Mako is the superior player. He really hates her. Newt and Hermann stay side by side and chatting lightly until, toward the end, Newt is called down to Pentecost’s side for assistant coach duties, tending to some dumb girl who scrapes her knees

At last, the scrimmage is called to an end, Chuck and Mako’s team being, of course, the winners. Chuck smirks at the Wei triplets, who are all identically irritated. But he doesn’t brag or anything, because Hermann would scold him for being a poor winner. He limits his celebration to swaggering a bit as he packs up to go home. 

“Ready to go?” Hermann asks when Chuck walks up to him. Probably a, what does he call it, a rhetorical question, because Chuck is obviously packed and has said goodbye to everyone on the team. 

But before he can answer, Newt comes running up and says loudly, “Wait!”

Chuck and Hermann both look at him.

Newt shifts uncomfortably, bouncing on his feet. “Uh, Hermann, I was wondering if I could talk to you a second?”

“Of course,” Hermann says. 

Newt bounces harder. “In private, I meant.”

“Oh!” Hermann says, and, unaccountably, goes red again. “Y-yes, of course.”

“We’re gonna miss the bus,” Chuck protests. 

“I can give you a ride, if necessary,” Newt says shyly, fluffing a hand through his already messy hair. 

“That’s very kind of you-”

“Hermann, c’mon-”

“ _Chuck_ -” 

“It’ll only be like five minutes, I swear,” Newt says, wide eyed, interrupting what was probably about to be another lecture on rudeness from Hermann. 

Chuck scowls but mutters, “Fine.” Hermann gives him a _look_ that means “behave” and then goes off with Newt. Chuck suspiciously watches them walk away - he doesn’t trust Newt - but they duck behind the shed a ways away that holds sports equipment and so on for the park. With a sigh, Chuck plants himself on the bleachers on the side lines and watches the other kids on the team clear out one by one (or by three, for the triplets) until the only ones left are him, Mako, and Coach Pentecost, who is cleaning up the field.

The second Mako glances in his direction and sees him sitting there, he knows she is gonna come over and talk to him. Despite his hunched shoulders and mean face, she does. She even sits on the bleacher next to him. Ugh. 

“Where did Hermann go?” she asks brightly. 

“Wandered off with Newt,” he snaps, glaring out at the field instead of deigning to look at her. The field s all scuffed up from the scrimmage. He can see the long mark where that one idiot girl tried to slide even though she wasn’t wearing pants and scraped her knees all up.

“Ohh,” she says knowingly. 

“‘Ohh,’ what?” he snaps, turning to her despite himself. 

She smiles dreamily, pressing one hand to her cheek. “It’s so romantic!” she says. 

Chuck jumps to his feet without even meaning to. How could he stay still when such an outrageous thing is being said? “What! Romantic? Them- No! No way, you’ve got it all wrong!” 

She blinks up at him. “Newt likes Hermann,” she insists stubbornly. “But...Does Hermann not like Newt?”

“Wha- Of course not! And- There’s no way that Newt likes Hermann! Don’t be stupid!”

“I am not stupid!” she says angrily. “ _You_ ar-” But she cuts herself off. Probably the closest she has ever gotten to saying something unkind. 

“I’m not stupid!” Chuck says, even though she didn’t actually say it, and whirls around and runs to the shed, to prove that Mako is wrong, for once, or maybe to save Hermann from gross, annoying, stupid Newt. 

And then he rounds the back of the shed and Newt and Hermann are _kissing_. Like. Actually, properly kissing. Newt is all up on his tiptoes with his hands on the back of Hermann’s neck and Hermann is slightly bent over with his hands on Newt’s waist and their faces are pressed together, their mouths are touching, they are completely and totally and undeniably _kissing_. 

It doesn’t look like the movies, Chuck can’t help but notice, they don’t look like they are eating each other’s faces, they aren’t wiggling around and making gross moaning noises. They are simply standing very close and still. But still obviously _kissing_. 

They pull apart a second later. Newt’s back is partially to Chuck, but Chuck can see Hermann’s face clearly, and he’s pink and glowing and smiling brilliantly in a way that Chuck has never seen him smile before. At Newt. And Chuck has really never seen Hermann smile like that and why not, why hasn’t he seen it?

This is the point where Chuck lets out a squeaky little “ _What_ -”

Hermann starts and looks over Newt’s shoulder at him. He goes white and then scarlet. “Chuck!” he says. Newt spins around to look at him. His wide-eyed expression of shock might be comical if Chuck wasn’t also so taken aback. 

“You guys were kissing!” Chuck says. Squeaks. 

“W-well- Yes-” Hermann stammers.

“ _He_ ’s the one you had a crush on?”

“Chuck-”

“ _He_ ’s the one you got all dressed up for?”

“Aww, you did?” Newt says warmly, turning to Hermann. 

“Th-that’s- I-” Hermann looks between the two of them, panicked, and settles for snapping, high and embarrassed, “Chuck! This is none of your business!”

“I can’t believe it’s _him_!” Chuck says loudly. 

“Chuck!” Hermann says again. “That’s- Don’t be- Look, we aren’t talking about this here! We’ll discuss it at home!” And he strides firmly toward Chuck, stumbling a little when his cane catches on the grass. 

“Hermann, wait-” Newt says quickly. Hermann pauses and looks back at him. “I’ll call you later?” Newt asks, smiling shyly.

“Ah- Y-yes, please do,” Hermann responds, ducking his head, flushed again. Then he hurries away, saying to Chuck, “All right, we’re going now, come on, Chuck.”

They barely catch the bus, and the ride is quiet, at least at first. Chuck is too shocked to speak. He keeps glancing over at Hermann. He’s red and embarrassed, but as time passes, so does his blush, and every now and then Chuck catches him smiling tinily or brushing his fingers up against his mouth. He looks happy in a way that Chuck has never seen him look before. 

“You really like him?” Chuck asks softly after several minutes of this. 

Hermann sighs and sits up straighter. “Look, I’m sorry you saw that, Chuck, although we did ask for a moment of privacy-”

“Yeah, but you really like _him_?” 

He nods slowly. “I do,” he murmurs.

“How long have you been...um-”

“Oh!” Hermann says, going red. “No, no, it’s not like we’ve been- Sneaking around- This was the first time, I promise.”

That’s a relief, at least, he’s glad Hermann hasn’t been lying to him or anything. 

“I know that Newt isn’t your...favorite,” Hermann says slowly, “But I, ah, I hope that...won’t be a problem, I hope that you’ll get along. I would really like that.”

Chuck frowns and doesn’t say anything. He looks out the window. He can see Hermann reflected there, see him looking with concern at Chuck, see the way he slowly relaxes as Chuck continues to be silent, the way he starts smiling again like he doesn’t even know he’s doing it.

Chuck loves Hermann. Really, he does. Sometimes people are surprised by that, like Uncle Scott is. Hermann acts all cold and distant to other people, and lots of people think that’s how he really is, but Chuck knows that he’s nice deep down, nicer than anyone, he’s kind and he watches children’s cartoons and anime with Chuck, he tries to cook and burns anything but macaroni, he laughs at dumb puns, he teases Chuck a lot. When Chuck was younger and clumsier, Hermann would always clean up his cuts and scrapes, and he would scold Chuck as he did it but his hands would be very gentle. He doesn’t treat Chuck like he’s stupid or like bad things have to be hidden from him. He comes to all Chuck’s games. He gets worried and yells at Chuck when he does something stupid. Chuck loves Hermann. And if you love someone...you should want them to be happy, right? That’s what Mum used to say. 

Newt is loud and says dumb stuff and he’s kind of annoying, and if he and Hermann are _boyfriends_ then Chuck will probably see Newt even more often, and Mako too. But...Hermann looked so happy. And the way Newt looked at Hermann, it was like maybe he sees all the important stuff that Chuck sees too.

The bus comes to their stop. Hermann stands up and says, “Chuck, ti-”

“He’s not that bad, I guess, if _you_ like him,” Chuck says. Sometimes Newt is sort of funny. And he knows a lot of weird stuff. And his tattoos are pretty cool. “And I guess I could be friends with Mako, if I have to.” 

“Chuck…”

“But he better not ever do anything to you, or I’m gonna-”

“Okay, Chuck,” Hermann hastily interrupts. “We really have to get off.” 

Chuck nods and gets off, and they stand quietly watching the bus drive away. The sunlight has gone all gold and slanty the way it does on late summer afternoons. “You really like him?” he asks one last time.

Hermann ruffles his hair. “I do.” 

Chuck nods. “Okay. Fine, then. But you guys better not be kissing all the time, that’s gross.” 

Hermann laughs and promises to keep the kissing to a minimum. And they go home. Hermann makes macaroni and cheese for dinner and he hardly burns it at all.


End file.
